Songs of Life
by Biah Higurashi Taisho
Summary: Aqui você escolhe a música, o casal e o tema e eu escrevo pra você
1. Ideia

Tive uma ideiaa, não seii se eh uma boa idéia mas vou deixar vs decidirem

Como não toh muiito boa pra continuar "meu primo", vou fazer one's, então me veioo essa idéia

Que tal se vss me derem uma música, um casal e ai eu faço a historia, ah se escolherem o gênero tbm eh bom, eu ateh aconcelharia a vs a escolherem o gênero pq eu toh sempre tentada a escrever dramas, então uma historia feliz sem eu me focar eh difícil de sair.

**Exemplo:** Tomorrow (Avril Lavigne) – Drama – Inuyasha&Kagome

Bem a idéia eh essa se gostarem me mandem comentários e as músicas, eu toh tentando fazer alguma coisa, e como eu amo songs, e tbm conhecer novas músicas, vai ser divertido. (mas por favor mantenham a Kikyou e Kagura longe de mim)

**X.O.X.O Biah**


	2. Kiss from a rose

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura estaria queimando no mármore do inferno (viajei no baú) -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -****犬夜叉 ****pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**

**Song pedida por **_**H. Quinzel**_** espero que goste :)**

_**Kiss from a rose - Seal**_

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You, became the light on the dark side o****f me  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become larger  
And the light that you shine can be seen?**

_Costumava haver uma torre  
cinzenta solitária no mar,  
Você se tornou a luz no meu lado sombrio  
O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula.  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?_

Há sete anos ele olhava para aquela janela e ela sempre estava ali, sempre quando ele voltava do trabalho, ela estava bem ali, olhando pro nada, da sua janela numa casa bonita mas não tanto quanto os olhos dela, os olhos grandes cor de chocolate, tão expressivos que o fez desejar que ela olha-se pra ele, o fez querer conhece-la, mas ele era Sesshoumaru Taishou por mais que se interessasse por uma garota ele não iria atrás dela, mesmo que seu coração esteja gritando por isso.

**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen?**

_Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,  
Tanto que ele pode falar,  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.  
Para mim você é como um vício crescente que não posso negar.  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, Querida?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?_

Ela era linda, com olhos tão puros, era engraçado ver como ela parecia sentir cada mudança no tempo, ver como ela suspirava quando nascia um flor, ver como seus olhos se arregalavam de alegria com a neve, ou até mesmo quando os fechava pra aproveitar uma brisa de verão, ela se tornou um vicio pra ele, antes era o trabalho, agora razão da sua vida é vê-la por aquela janela, até que ele a viu seu lado sombrio ganhou luz, agora ele precisava era superar seu orgulho e ir atrás dela mas isso ele jurava que nunca faria. Ela era como uma rosa, não aquelas cheias de botões que se dá de presente, mas aquelas grandes no ápice da sua beleza, rosas que se compram pra por em um túmulo, mas que não deixam de ser magníficas por isso.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A li****ght hits the gloom on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?**

_Querida, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa sobre o túmulo.  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade do túmulo.  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa sobre o túmulo,  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa sobre o túmulo,  
E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?_

Ele levou um susto, hoje ela não estava na janela, que teria acontecido, meu coração batia desenfreado, ele estava desesperado ela era o vicio dele, mas ele tão teve a sua dose de hoje.

- Olá – ele batia na porta enquanto tremia

- Achei que você nunca ia tomar coragem – disse a moça sorridente

- Você esta bem – disse aliviado

- Ótima – disse ela rindo

- Que bom estou indo embora então – ele estava totalmente desconcertado

- Entre tome um café – ela foi o puxando pra dentro

- Sabe no inicio eu achei estranho, achei que você fosse um louco, um maníaco sei lá o que, mas os anos foram passando e eu fui ficando curiosa sobre você, sabe? Mas você nunca se aproximava, sempre passava ficava me olhando mas nunca falava nada, nunca se aproximava – ela foi falando enquanto servia o café

- Eu.. Eu

- Na precisa dizer nada sabe, quando você passa eu me sinto estranha, mas eu gosto de você me olhando

- Você é como uma droga pra mim, eu não consigo mais ficar sem ver você e por favor não me diga que isso é normal.

- Esse é você mas sabe você não vai me dizer seu nome não?

- Sesshoumaru

- Prazer eu sou Rin, agora você pode me beijar – ela disse sorrindo e ele não perdeu tempo, e teve sua dose diária, uma dose mais forte, foi intenso, romântico pois foi muito esperado, ele agradecia por ter batido naquela porta, ou ela continuaria sendo uma rosa e agora ela era dele, e ele esperava nunca deixa-la partir, pois ela o fez sair do tumulo da solidão.

**There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become larger  
And the ligh****t that you shine can be seen?  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now...that your rose is in bloom...  
a light hits the gloom  
on the grave...**

_Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,  
Tanto que ele pode falar, tanta coisa por dentro.  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.  
Baby, para mim você é como um vício  
Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar.  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, Querida?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?  
Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa sobre o túmulo.  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre do túmulo.  
Agora a sua rosa está florescendo...  
uma luz atinge a obscuridade... sobre o túmulo..._

Ela era dele, ele era dela, ela era sua rosa, seu vicio, seu mundo, ela era a razão da sua existência

**-THE END-**


	3. Only Hope

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura com algum marciano -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -犬夜叉 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**

**Song pedida por ****''Bellinha'' espero que goste e não me mate :)**

**Only Hope**

Eu estava confusa, o que aquele homem fazia deitado daquela arvore... o que ele pensava?

Eu voltava do colégio, meus pais tinham marcado um almoço mas ligaram cancelando, como sempre estavam ocupados demais pra darem atenção a filha, como não tinha nada pra fazer resolvi andar por ai vendo os jardins dos casarões antigos, tão lindo, tão irreal, como uma pintura digna de botticelli, ele estava aparentemente dormindo, como um lindo e eu não resisti a vontade de me aproximar, tinham algumas folhas em seu cabelo, cabelo por sinal num tom de prata tão claro que se confundiria facilmente com a neve, mas estamos em abril, é primavera o inverno já se foi, ele abriu os olhos quando eu me aproximei de seu belo rosto e eu me perdi naquele mar dourado. Adoro me lembrar mesmo que doa...

- Quem é você menina?

- Eu es.. estava passando e vi, desculpe eu já vou embora

- Espere pode ficar, desde que fique quieta

Aquele jeito serio e sereno, eu não queria me afastar então sentei ao seu lado e fiquei horas em silencio apreciando a companhia dele...

Sempre voltava a aquele jadim e ele sempre estava ali e eu aproveitava da sua presença no inicio em silencio, mas depois você passou a conversar comigo né, e como foi bom, descobri que você se chamava Sesshoumaru, que fazia careta quando te chamavam de Sesshy, que era um pianista, e que não ficaria muito tempo na cidade, naquele tempo tudo que eu queria era que você mudasse de idéia, boba eu, ainda não sabia que você não iria embora por vontade própria... e o verão chegava...

- Você quer entrar? Eu toco algo pra você, faço suco também

- claro

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu deixo se aproximar em muito tempo

- Porque? Você é um cara legal

- Não quero criar laços que vou quebrar

Você tocou Moonlight Sonata pra mim e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, me ensinou a gostar de sinfonias, e até cantou pra mim, nesse dia eu descobri a sua idade, 29 anos, perto dos meus 16 você já era bem vivido, mas nunca o suficiente, e pr meu espanto você não ficou com medo pela minha pouca idade o que também foi um alivio.

Nosso tempo passou a ser assim, nos ficávamos debaixo daquela arvore por algumas horas e depois entrava-mos e você tocava pra mim, conheci um cara legal chamado Isaak Albeniz quando você tocou violão pra mim, e no mesmo dia uma das minha lembranças mais fofas também nosso primeiro beijo, tão castro, tão doce e logo depois você gritou comigo e me mandou pra casa disse que não queria mais me ver, eu eu arrasada fui embora enquanto chorava ouvindo você me expulsar...

- Vá embora, suma da minha vida e nunca mais volte

- Calma foi só um beijo

- Eu não já te mandei ir embora, corre garotinha porque eu não estou brincando

Essa foi a primeira vez que chorei por você, mas eu voltei né, sou corajosa, no dia seguinte eu estava lá sentada ao seu lado e foi a minha vez de te ver chorar...

- Eu não posso criar laços, e nem quero que você sofra, não se envolva comigo ou você vai chorar quando eu me for

- É só você não ir

- Se eu pudesse, eu tocaria pra você a minha vida inteira

- Então toque o quanto você puder

Foi ai que você se contentou, pelo menos um pouco, nossos beijos ficaram mais freqüentes e mais quentes também, enquanto isso o inverno se aproximava. E com ele veio um dos meus piores dias da minha vida, te ver desmaiar daquele jeito foi assustador

- Sesshoumaru.. SESSHOUMARU SESSHOUMARU, ai meu deus o que ta acontecendo? Vou ligar pra ambulância

Você descordado nos meus braços foi terrível, quando meus pais souberam que eu estava no hospital com você deram chilique mas não se opuseram lembra? Eles nunca me controlaram mesmo. E o seu médico veio me dando a noticia que fez meu castelo de cristal ruir, você tinha um tumor cerebral, era por isso meu amor que você ia se afastar de mim, ele disse que você já sabia e que não queria operar por causa dos riscos, você foi pra casa e nós conversamos sobre isso.

- Entende agora porque eu não queria laços?

- Porque você não quis operar Sesshy?

- Era mais fácil eu morrer na mesa de operação do que sair vivo

- Você não tem fé?

- Não antes de você aparecer

- Você acha que ainda daria pra fazer a cirurgia?

- Os riscos aumentaram mais ainda Pequena, mas se for pra poder voltar pra você eu faço

Essa foi a noite mais linda da minha vida, ser tomada por você foi um sonho. Não foi melhor do que um sonho porque foi real, tão carinhoso, tão amoroso, tão unicamente meu assim como eu sou eternamente sua. Mas as coisas não melhoraram, suas crises de dor e desmaios aumentaram, e eu me mudei pra sua casa e nem protestar os meus pais fizeram, sabiam que você precisava de mim, foram dias terríveis, e dias maravilhosos também, porque você estava comigo, você concordou em fazer o cirurgia, era um risco, mas você dizia que por mim valia a pena, e eu fiquei 8 horas rezando pra você sair vivo de lá, mas deus não atendeu as minhas preces, seu óbito saiu as 19:37 do dia 12 de Abril, o dia que nos conhecemos, o medico veio com uma carta na mão, carta que você escreveu pra mim, com a musica que lembra de nós, bem aqui a lembrança...

"Eu não gosto de músicas Pop mas essa lembra tudo que passamos e de um jeito especial.

**Only Hope**** – Mandy Moore**

**So I lay my head back down.  
**_Então eu abaixo minha cabeça._

**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
**_E junto minhas mãos e oro para ser somente seu._

**I pray to be only yours.  
**_Eu oro para ser somente seu._

**I pray to be only yours.  
**_Eu oro para ser somente seu._

**I know now you're my only hope.**

_Eu sei agora você é minha única esperança._

Eu tocava pra você, mas você me tocou muito mais, tocou a minha alma e serei eternamente grato a você por isso.

**I give you my destiny.  
**_Eu te dou meu destino_**.**

**I'm giving you all of me.  
**_Estou te dando tudo de mim._

**I want your symphony.  
**_Eu quero sua sinfonia._

**Singing in all that I am.  
**_Cantando tudo que eu sou._

**At the top of my lungs.  
**_Com todo o meu fôlego._

**I'm giving him all I have.  
**_Estou te dando tudo o que tenho._

**  
**Eu não precisei rezar pra que você fosse minha, isso você sempre foi, eu rezava pra não ter que te deixar mas infelizmente eu não consegui.

**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
**_Cante para mim a canção das estrelas_**.**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
**_Da sua galáxia dançando e rindo e rindo de novo_**.**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
**_Quando sentir que meus sonhos estão tão longe._

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
**_Cante para mim os planos que você tem para mim mais uma vez._

Eu cantava pra você, e seus sorrisos cantavam pra mim, cantavam uma alegria que só experimentei com você, eu eduquei o seu gosto musical e você me educou totalmente.

**So I lay my head back down.  
**_Então eu abaixo minha cabeça_** .**

**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.  
**_E junto minhas mãos e oro para ser somente seu_** .**

**I pray to be only yours.  
**_Eu oro para ser somente seu._

**I know now you're my only hope.  
**_Eu sei agora você é minha única esperança._

Eu nunca tive expectativas na vida, mas você me fez querer ser algo mais, você me deu esperanças, me deu forças, fez dos meus dias felizes, me fez viver quando eu só sobrevivia. ****

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
_Há uma música dentro da minha alma._

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
**_É uma que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo._

**I´m wake in the infinite cold.  
**_Estou acordado no frio infinito._

**But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
**_Mas você canta para mim mais uma vez e mais uma vez._

Eu nunca disse isso diretamente mas você deve saber

Eu te amo, e sempre vou amar, não desista da sua vida, viva por nós dois e pelo laço que criamos

De Sesshoumaru Taishou para a mulher da vida dele"

É Sesshy mas eu não posso cumprirr o que você me pediu, não poderei viver por nós dois, pois terei que viver por nós três, nosso laço rendeu frutos, que eu espero que seja igualzinha a você, não contei? É uma menina sabe qual vai ser o nome? **Hope **(Esperança)

**-FIM-**

**Bem clichê, mas foi o que me veio a cabeça, não vou dar aquelas notas enormes soh vou agradecer a todos e principalmente a quem mandou reviews, Muitíssimo obrigada gente!! Graças a deus eu achei um jeito de postar, jah tava ficando loucaa  
**


	4. Paralyzer

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura com algum marciano -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -****犬夜叉 ****pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**

**Song pedida por ''** **Tirsa '' A música que você pediu me espirou sangue espero que você goste**

**Nessa Song eu peço pra você ouvir a música se possível e o principal use cada parte da letra pra formar a imagem na sua cabeça, mas lembre-se a música é o ponto de vista do Naraku**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'  
**

* * *

'

'

**Paralyzer**** -**** Finger Eleven**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

**'**

**'**

**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

_**Eu seguro nervosamente  
a mim e a minha bebida  
Eu queria que estivesse me acalmando  
Mas até agora não tem sido bom  
Tem sido uma droga  
E eu me sinto o mais estranho possivel  
Este clube tem que ser  
a coisa mais prentenciosa  
Desde que eu lembre de você e eu  
Bem como eu estou imaginando  
um lugar pouco iluminado  
Ou sua casa ou minha casa.**_

"Eu nunca fui muito de reparar nas pessoas, mas essa garota me chamou a atenção, pro local aonde nós estávamos ela era totalmente inapropriada, era um pub fedorento cheio de prostitutas, ela deveria estar ali ela mesma razão que eu: a chuva. Ela era tão linda os longos cabelos pretos até a cintura estreita com a franja cobrindo os lindos olhos castanhos, num rosto de menininha. Ela tava tão deslocada ali e eu a comendo com os olhos. Fui lá falar com ela não sou idiota (N/A: É siim o descolorido // Liga não tô com raiva do Inu, acabei de ver ele beijando a Kikyvaca).

**I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

_**Eu ofereço mais uma bebida  
Antes que eu pense  
Eu estou parecendo muito desesperado  
Mas até agora não tem sido divertido  
Eu deveria ter ficado em casa  
Se uma coisa realmente significa isso  
Este clube esperançosamente  
Estará fechado em três semanas  
O que seria bom para mim  
Mas eu continuo imaginando  
Um lugar pouco iluminado  
ou sua casa ou minha casa**_

- Olá, ta esperando a chuva passar? – tinha que puxar assunto de alguma forma não é?

- Como?

- Você não parece freqüentar esse lugar, então achei que estava, como eu, esperando a chuva passar, tô errado? – me expliquei melhor.

- Não você tem razão, prazer Higurashi Kagome

- Youkai Naraku o prazer é todo meu – disse fazendo charme, ela é claro corou lindamente por sinal – E ai quer beber alguma coisa?

- Eu não bebo nada alcoólico

- Que pena, mas eu gostei de você, quem sabe a gente não marque alguma coisa? Que tal o McDonald? – Escolhi um local em que não fosse perigosos

- Pode ser.

Tão inocente, eu queria ela pra mim sabe, eu tirei ela de lá quando a chuva passou, saímos fomos ao Bob's, ela não gosta de picles o ruim é que eu fiquei sem álcool. O Meninha inocente, quando ela terminou de comer eu a beijei, sabe ela tinha um beijo bom mesmo que tímido. Bobinha foi só fazer alguns elogios e ela já estava na minha."

"O que você fez com ela Naraku?" – Perguntou Inuyasha.

**We'll I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through**

**eu não estou paralizado  
Mas, eu pareço estar sendo golpeado por você.  
Eu quero te fazer mover,  
porque você permanece parada.  
Se seu corpo combinasse  
com o que seus olhos podem fazer  
Você provavelmente se moveria agora mesmo  
através de mim até você.**

"O mesmo que com as outras só que essa me deu trabalho sabe? Quando eu tava na casa dela, ela bateu com um taco na minha cabeça, garota boba como se isso fosse me parar, foi tão bom ouvir os gritos dela, mas nada se compara ao corpo dela coberto de sangue, eu já disse como o corpo dela era bonito? Pele branquinha, tudo no lugar certo, não entendo como eu tive sorte, ela era virgem sabia? Uma delicia, até eu me espanto com meu poder de sedução."

"Que outras Naraku?" – Perguntou Inuyasha enojado mas com a face impassível.

"Todas Elas Inu, sabe desde a Kikyou nossa essa era linda também, ai vieram mais umas 20, até chegar a Kagome, minha doce Kagome-chan, eu bati tanto nela e ela ainda continuava linda."

"Quando foi isso Naraku?"

"Hoje a tarde, eu já disse como ela era estúpida? Levar um estranho pra casa as.." – Naraku parou no meio da frase com os policias entrando na casa do seu sobrinho.

"Você está preso por Múltiplos homicídios e tem o direito de permanecer calado pois tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal" – disse o policial que algemava Naraku.

"Aonde você a colocou Naraku?" – Perguntou Inuyasha.

"Aquela gracinha? Ta na minha cama me esperando, tão linda coberta de sangue" – Disse Naraku, qualquer um que olha-se ele agora perceberia que ele não estava lúcido. Inuyasha foi correndo até a casa de Naraku, os atos do seu tio o enojará por isso chamou a policia e fez ele confessar tudo, seu tio não achava os assassinatos que cometia errados, mas pra ele era repugnante. Chegando lá ele a viu, Naraku tinha razão, ela era linda.

"Me ajude por.. por.. por favor ele.. ele… ele é louco" – Pediu a garota com as suas ultimas forces.

Ele chamou a ambulância, apesar dos ferimentos, ela iria conseguir se recuperar. Graças a ele. E ele cuidaria dela, pra que nem louco a machucasse.

TV MODE ON

"É preso hoje o assassino em serie Naraku Youkai, a prisão foi possível com a ajuda do sobrinho do assassino..."

**- FIM-**

**'**

**'**

**'  
**

* * *

**N/A: Bem louca né, mas foi a ideia que eu tive, eu escrevi ela toda sendo o Inu o assassino e quem ouvia a historia o Sesshy mas ai saia do que era pedido ai eu troquei tudo e bem deu certo (eu acho) o Naraku é sádico mesmo, bem espero que goste. Obrigada Pelos comentários, eu fico muito feliz e entusiasmada quando os recebo, beijosss.**


	5. Bring Me To Life

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura com algum marciano -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -****犬夜叉 ****pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**

**Song pedida pela Shiraline mas sem a letra durante a historia peço a vocês que a escutem, bem baixinho enquanto a lêem, acho que todos devem a ter no pc é um clássico.**

*****

*****

***  
**

* * *

*****

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

***  
**

* * *

*

*(caso não tenham o link do youtube, soh por o endereço do youtube e por isso aqui no final: watch?v=KpmSHb-aRB0 )*

*

* * *

Ele era lindo...

Chamava atenção quando andava entre os mortais, chamava atenção até mesmo no céu quando era um anjo, verbo conjugado perfeitamente "era" hoje exatamente nesse dia 28 de novembro de 2007 faziam 2 milênios que tinha "caído", seu pecado: indolência. Ele não se importava com nada, nem com os anjos, nem com os revoltados de Lúcifer e muito menos com a insignificante raça humana; Caiu por não sentir, que ironia os anjos não sentem mesmo, mas ele era impassível até mesmo das vontades de deus, mas diferentes dos outros caídos ele não foi para o inferno, ele simplesmente ficou na terra, imortal, sem sentimentos e sem vontades, assou por vários lugares mas nenhum lhe chamou atenção, Japão, Itália, Espanha, Brasil, Cingapura, Egito... nenhum lugar no mundo conseguia a atenção daqueles frios olhos cinzas, até que ela o viu... Uma garota qualquer mas que o viu, conseguiu enchegar a sua melancolia, de não ter nada a que se apegar.

Ele estava todos os dias no mesmo horário sentado naquele mesmo banco, todas a vezes em que ela ia trabalhar ele estava ali, isso já fazia 5 anos, em todos os seus 26 anos nunca tinha visto alguém como ele e o fato de ele estar sempre no mesmo lugar com os olhos mortos realmente chamou a sua atenção, olhos lindos de um tom de prata liquida, mas olhos sem vida, olhos de quem nada sentia, mas Hoje estava diferente, a melancolia dele era palpável de tão densa, por causa dessa melancolia ela resolveu pela primeira vez falar com ele

- Olá, desculpe eu sou intrometida mesmo mas porque dessa tristeza toda?

- Como? – Em dois milênios ninguém nunca falará com ele a atitude dela o deixou intrigado e pela primeira vez na vida intereçado.

- Eu passo por esse parque a 5 anos e você está sempre sentado aqui melancólico, mas hoje mesmo de longe eu senti sua dor, então juntei coragem e vim falar com você, estou falando rápido demais.

- Minha história não tem significado mulher, não tem rumo e nem nada de interessante – ficou tentando a contar pra ela a sua historia, mas ela com certeza o acharia um lunático.

- A qual é, você não estaria assim se não tivesse acontecido nada, eu sei que você não deve ta com vontade de falar sobre isso com uma estranha, mas talvez te ajude, sabe desabafar

- Eu cai

- Peraí você ta a mais de cinco anos triste porque levou um tombo?

- Não, porque eu fui expulso do céu, fui renegado das minhas funções celestes ou seja eu cai.

- Você é louco não é? – ele a olhou com uma sombrancelha erguida – ta bom digamos isso seja verdade então porque você caiu?

- Porque eu não sinto nada

- Mas anjos não são seres sem sentimentos?

- Anjos foram criados para amar a deus e terem misericórdia e compaixão com os homens, já eu não tenho interesse por nada, nada prende o meu olhar, nada toca o meu coração, exceto nesse momento você.

Com certeza essa era a conversa mais estranha que ela já tinha tido, mas estranhamente ela acreditava nele, acreditava num estranho que dizia que era um anjo, mas ela tinha que admitir também que ele parecia com um.

**// POV Sesshy //**

(N/a:Falas em _Itálico Ela, __Sublinhado ele__)_

- Desde a minha criação até esse momento eu sempre passei despercebido, ninguém me notava e eu também não notava a ninguém, como você consegue me ver?- Que coisa estranha eu sinto um formigamento no estomago parece milhões de asas se agitando.

- _Eu_ _sempre vi você, mas não sabia que você queria ser visto_ – Porque essa emoção? Porque meu coração acelerou?

- Eu nunca quis, mas se eu nunca vi nada, porque me parece tão certo olhar pra você? – Eu acho que ela

- _Não sei_

- Isso é bizarro

_- Eu_ _que o diga me filho, eu que o diga, vem cá a quanto tempo você está na terra?_

- Dois milênios

- _Ahn.. Você tem pra onde ir? Aonde você dorme_?

- Eu não durmo

_- Quer ir pra minha casa?_

- Você é estranha garota, eu podia ser um maníaco e você quer me levar a sua casa

_- Não você é um anjo, seus olhos estão diferentes meio dourados o que acontece?_

- Meus olhos são prata e não dourados – E assim ela foi me levando pra casa, decobri que seu nome era Rin, simples e bonito como ela, é eu percebi o que eu sinto

_- Olha aqui no espelho – _Meus olhos estavam realmente dourados, num tom meio âmbar, tão quentes quanto eu estou me sentindo agora

- O Que é isso que eu sinto menina, meu corpo parece em brasa, minhas mãos coçam de vontade de tocar você e eu fico tonto de sentir o seu cheiro de perto

_- Anjos não deveriam sentir isso, não deveriam mesmo_

- Sentir o que? O que eu estou sentindo

_- Desejo.. e isso não é certo_

- Se não é certo porque eu sinto?

_- Eu não sei, só sei que anjos são seres puros e desejo é carnal, só sei que eu te_ _conheço a pouco tempo e estou sentindo a mesma coisa e isso é errado_

- Anjos são criados do amor e vivem pra amar, será que esse desejo não é amor

_- NÃO, não se ama o que não se conhece_

- Eu sei que seus olhos são castanhos, que você é tímida mas consegue ser determinada, sei que voe cora de nervoso, que arrepia ao som da minha voz, sei que é uma boa garota e mais ainda sei que seu coração grita pra ser amado o que mais eu preciso saber?

_- Como você sabe disso tudo_

- Simples, eu olhei pra você, você entende isso? Eu olhei pra o que você é, e pela sua casa você é sozinha, como esse humanos não perceberam a preciosidade que você é

_- Você é louco_

- Você aceita facilmente o fato de eu ser um anjo mas não acredita que eu amo você

_- Eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista_

- Você estaria certa se são fosse por um detalhe, nada na terra ou no paraíso chamou a minha atenção, nada tocou o meu coração e em um milésimo de segundo você fez isso, eu fui criado pra amar, então aceite que eu amo você.

_- Não posso, se eu aceitar isso e acabar amando você? Se passar um tempo e você perceber que foi só entusiasmo? Eu me quebraria_

- Isso não vai acontecer, acredite em mim

_- Você é um anjo vocês não deveriam ser seres sem sexo? _

- Eu vivo num corpo de homem, eu tenho sentimentos humanos, são perdi o que sou desde que fui criado, todo anjo tem que amar a algo alem de deus, geralmente a natureza, a paz, coisas inconcretas, intocáveis ou coisas divinas, e se percebe isso na hora, quando você poe seus olhos naquilo que vai amar, você já sabe que ama, e eu amo você – Fui chegando pra atrás dela até encostar o meu corpo no dela

- Se você não é a pessoa certa então por que minha alma está feliz hoje? – a virei pra mim pegando sua mão, beijei sua palma e enlacei seus dedos nos meus nunca deixando de olhar em seus olhos.

- Se você não é a pessoa certa então por que a minha mão encaixa na sua assim? – minha outra mão foi a sua cintura a puxando pra mim, tendo seus rosto a centímetros do meu  
- Se você não é minha então por que seu coração bate tão forte quando escuta a minha voz? – Então eu a beijei e foi como estar de volta em casa, seus lábios tão doces, seus coração disparado e dentro de mim eu só escutei a voz do pai dizendo "Seja feliz meu filho" e se depender de mim eu vou ser, eu encontrei o que amar, encontrei alguém que eu vejo e que me vê também eu encontrei uma razão pra viver.

Meus olhos antes prateados pelo frio da minha existência, ficaram dourados pelo amor que eu descobri sentir, demorei cinco anos pra a notar, mas acho que foi o certo o tempo exato pra que ela estivesse pronta pra mim, precisei que ela me abrisse os olhos, outro detalhe importante, pois foi assim que eu percebi que ela me via, agora eu não a deixo escapar

_- Uma coisa, não me chame mais de menina_

- Você é uma menina perto de mim – Que pedido mais estranho

_- Mais agora eu vou ser a sua mulher_ – E ela foi me puxando pro quarto, graças a deus que ela me encontrou, já pensou se um tarado a encontra? Estremeço só de pensar, é o cara lá de cima realmente escreve certo com linhas tortas minha historia é a prova, e agora eu vou me concentrar na mulher que eu tenho nos braços e lá vai ela me induzindo a pecar

* * *

.

**---Fim?---**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eu ainda estou nostálgica, me desculpe Shiraline mas toda a vez que eu escuto Bring me to life me vem uma historia mais ou menos parecida com essa não adianta eu tentar escrever outra coisa que não sai e olha que eu tentei, toh tentando a um bom tempo mas não saia, tentei escrever algo como the Mortal instruments como base, sabe aquela historia das fadas que o Jace conta, usando uma fada com um nephillin mais não deu certo com a música, nunca encaixava, sempre parecia que a música não era dali ( Eu sempre ficava pensando com a música Bleed do próprio evanescence na cabeça), então eu desenterrei o meu desejo de escrever quando aceitei o que meu coração dizia, espero que você não fique muito brava comigo, Gomen. E em relação a "If You're Not the One do Daniel Bedingfield" eu queria fazer uma pergunta, você deixaria eu trocar o casal? Eu me apaixonei pela música mas quando eu a escuto eu lembro do Draco com a Hermione, ou da Bella com o Jasper, qualquer desdes casais melancólicos e meio impossíveis, qunder por favor responda.**

**-*KT!-CHN*("Kati-chan" seu nome não sai aki infelizmente)- Eu já vou escrever pra vc, eu só estava com a mente pesada**

**H. Quinzel e Carol, me sinto muito lisonjeada por vocês terem gostado, é um grande prazer pra mim saber que vocês apreciam o que eu escrevo. *sorrindo***

* * *

***Agora gente o que eu faço da minha vida? Sou loucamente apaixonada elo meu melhor amigo e ele depois de 2 anos está solteiro. Então eu corro atrás dele pra dizer o que eu sinto e corro o risco de perder a amizade dele? Ou deixo pra lá pra pelo menos ter ele por perto?***

**

* * *

  
**


	6. If You re Not The One

_**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura com algum marciano -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -**__**犬夜叉 **__**pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**_

**Song pedida pela Shiraline mas sem a letra durante a historia peço a vocês que a escutem, bem baixinho enquanto a lêem, ela me pediu uma das duas mas eu gosto muito do Evanescence e amei a música do Daniel.**

* * *

**If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield**

* * *

*(caso não tenham o link do youtube, soh por o endereço do youtube e por isso aqui no final: watch?v=eurZUm5otVs )*

* * *

_- _Estava como todos os dias me preparando para fechar a cafeteria, quando o vi caído ao lado da porta dos fundos, a principio pensei que era um ladrão, mas estava ferido e não pude deixar de tentar ajudar. Eu perguntei mas você não respondia, comecei a realmente me preocupar, pus a mão meio tremula de medo no seu peito e senti que seu coração ainda batia, corri para dentro e liguei para a emergência. Fui junto na ambulância com você e fiquei até o senhor acordar.

- Muito obrigado, eu fui ferido sendo assaltado, não sei como agradecer a senhora...?

- Senhorita, Senhorita Rin Aozora muito prazer senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Então já sabe quem eu sou, quanto lhe devo Srta. Aozora?

- Acho que o seu respeito, com sua licença vou embora agora que já está bem o suficiente para ser arrogante.

Ela saiu correndo e eu não entendi nada apenas quis recompença-la por ter me ajudado mas ela agiu como se eu a tivesse ofendido.

Meus dias no hospital foram tediosos, mas consegui com a enfermeira chefe o endereço da , ela tinha colocado os custo do tratamento em seu próprio seguro de saúde, mais um motivo para eu encontra-la e recompensá-la, mas parece que ela não pensa assim, fechou a porta na minha cara quando ouviu sobre a devolução do dinheiro gasto no hospital e me deixou cada vez mais intrigado, com aqueles olhos castanhos ofendidos, aqueles lábios rosados cerrados em raiva, aqueles cabelos brilhantes brilhando enquanto ela fechava a porta. Eu devo ainda estar doente por estar interessado numa mulher que aparentemente não quer saber de nada de mim. Mas eu sou Sesshoumaru Taishou e vou entender essa mulher.

Voltei no dia seguinte, não mais oferecendo dinheiro e sim compartilhando historia quis conhecer mais dessa mulher, descobri que ela gostava de quase todos os tipos de música, amava livros sobrenaturais e que sua fruta favorita era amora. Um mês depois foi a vez dela me interrogar

- E você Sesshy do que você gosta?

- Eu gosto de Blues, de livros de mistério mas detesto Agatha Christie sempre descubro o assassino logo no inicio o que faz o livro perder a graça

- E de que fruta você gosta Sesshy?

- Que apelido é esse? Eu gosto de melancia

- Melancia? Por essa eu não esperava

- E que fruta você achava que eu gostava?

- Hum.. não sei talvez laranja

- Laranja é tão sem graça

- Oras mas o que eu ia pensar do homem que vem de terno toda noite na minha casa

- Eu venho de terno pôs é como eu trabalho

- É sério demais

- Você vai ver o que é sério

E eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela e nesse movimento todo acabamos muito perto e ofegantes, era tentação demais esses lábios rosados tão provimos aos meus, a puxei para um beijo e senti um choque percorrer o meu corpo inteiro, finalmente eu me senti inteiro, mas da mesma forma que a magia começou Rin a terminou

- Não podemos isso está errado

- Porque? Vai dizer que não sentiu o mesmo que eu?

- Olha pra você e olha pra mim? Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, você merece alguem melhor

- Se você não é a pessoa certa então por que minha alma está agradecida hoje? Se você não é a pessoa certa então por que a minha mão encaixa na sua assim?Se você não é minha então por que seu coração responde ao meu chamado?

- Só não é pra ser...- eu não a deixei terminar e a beijei novamente não deixei ela terminar aquelas sandices

- Eu quero você...- E foi assim que começou

_**7 meses depois**_

- Sesshy isso é maluquice, nos não sabemos se isso vai durar como você pode querer que eu vá morar com você?

- Simples Eu amo você e quero você na minha vida, na minha casa, na minha cama todos os dias

- Mas Sesshy você sabe que vai encontrar alguem melhor do que eu, pra que...

- Chega Rin Eu nunca soube o que traz o futuro, mas o que eu sei é que você está aqui comigo agora, você tem que parar com esse complexo de inferioridade, eu amo você, entenda isso, EU AMO VOCÊ, nos vamos superar esse seu complexo juntos porque eu espero que seja com você que eu divida o resto da minha vida.

- Tudo bem Sesshy eu vou com você e... eu também amo você, eu vou tentar melhorar

_**5 meses depois**_

- Rin Aonde você pensa que está indo?

- Pra casa

- Essa é a sua casa Rin para de drama

- Não Sesshoumaru essa vai ser a casa daquela mulher, qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah Kagura, eu sabia que você ia encontrar alguem melhor do que eu, só estou te polpando do trabalho de me por pra fora

- Rin para com isso, a Kagura é minha secretaria... - Não adiantou ela saiu correndo infelizmente pra mim o elevador estava saindo e ela conseguiu entrar, eu corri escada abaixo mas ela já tinha ido. Achei melhor deixar ela esfriar a cabeça

_No dia Seguinte_

- Rin abre a porta!

- Vai embora

- Rin meu amor por favor abre a porta

- Eu já disse pra você ir embora

- Rin isso tá me desgastando, foi um dia mas já foi demais, eu não consegui me concentrar o dia inteiro no trabalho porque seu nome fica na minha mente o tempo inteiro, esse vazio tá doendo por favor não me faça chorar por perder você, volta comigo, pra nossa casa, esqueça a Kagura se você quiser eu a demito, pra mim só você é importante por favor volta – eu dizia desesperado ajoelhado na porta do antigo apartamento dela. E pra minha felicidade ela abriu a porta.

- Sesshy por favor levanta.

- Só se você for voltar pra mim

- Sesshy eu não acho isso certo vamos conversar

- NÃO! Vamos pra casa

- Sesshy...

- Vamos Rin Casa comigo?

- O que?

- Casa comigo? Eu quero você comigo pra sempre Rin

- Mas Sesshy – Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pra mim foi a agonia – Sim, eu caso – E da Agonia eu fui pra felicidade suprema, a levantei e girei de tanta alegria.

_**6 anos depois**_

Eu cheguei em casa cansado, pra encontrar a casa vazia, nenhum recado, só a falta da minha mulher e das coisas dela. Sai imediatamente atras dela, indo naquele velho apartamento, mas o porteiro não me deixou subir, ordens da minha mulher, pelo menos eu a encontrei, muitos me perguntam porque eu aturo isso, a resposta: eu sou completamente louco por essa mulher e mesmo essas crises dela são insignificantes perto da felicidade de a ter comigo.

Voltei para casa tentando lembrar o que houve de errada, mas nada me vem a cabeça, passam-se um, dois, três dias... 2 semana até que ela manda uma mensagem:

"_Preciso de um tempo pra pensar em pouco tempo volto para você"_

Um pouco do animo e da esperança voltam e um pouco parecido com ela eu escrevo um cartão com frases desordenadas e vou até aquele velho prédio e dou pro porteiro irritante entregar:

_Eu não sei por que você está tão longe, Mas eu sei que isto é verdade, Nós superaremos isto, E eu espero poder morrer ao seu lado, E eu rezo para que você volte e reconstrua meu lar, Eu espero te amar por toda minha vida, Eu não quero fugir mas eu não aguento, eu não entendo, Se eu não fui feito para você então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou? Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços? Por que eu sinto sua falta, corpo e alma tão fortemente que tira meu fôlego. E eu trago você dentro do meu coração e rezo por força para aguentar o dia, Por que eu te amo, seja certo ou errado, E apesar de não poder estar com você esta noite, Saiba que meu coração está ao seu lado._

_Seu Sesshoumaru_

Acordo desanimado em casa para a encontrar sentada no sofá

- Rin pelo amor de deus o que eu fiz? Me diz o que foi eu juro que vou tentar consertar... - e dessa vez ela me para.

- Você não fez nada de errado, eu só precisava tomar essa decisão, eu vou procurar ajudar Sesshy, por você, por mim e principalmente pela criança que está crescendo no meu ventre – quando as palavras entraram na minha mente eu cai e Rin sorriu, "meu deus eu vou ser pai" era somente o que passava na minha cabeça

- Você vai procurar ajudar? Perai eu vou ser PAI?

- Sim pras duas coisas, eu cansei de estragar tudo por bobagem, eu amo você e sei que você me ama então vou procurar ajuda pra não descontar em você as minhas frustrações e complexos, e eu sei que você não deve estar escutando nada do que eu disse depois do sim mas e... - agora eu a cortei

- Você é minha mulher Rin, tudo que você me diz eu escuto, eu estou emocionado por se pai? Sim, mas estou extremamente feliz porque você vai ver finalmente a mulher linda e maravilhosa que você é, eu amo você Rin.

- Eu amo você também Sesshy, pra sempre

-Pra Sempre e sempre.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Sem comentários, eu estava devendo isso a um bom tempo, espero que vocês gostem, eu tenho andado um pouco sem inspiração e sem ânimo mas espero que tenha ficado boa, beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
